I don't regret
by Sohmaboyfangirl
Summary: The sequel to Secrets arguments hearts broken and fate.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

_It was at the end of Emily's pregnancy, we were at the hospital. She had a natural delivery for her triplets, but...something had happened. She wasn't breathing._

_I freaked out, I didn't know what was going on. The doctor's handed Daley a baby, Taylor a baby...and I got a baby. They said that Emily's heart has stopped._

_"No!!" I screamed. The babies started to cry, Taylor and Daley walked out of the room. I ran to Emily, I looked at her heart monitor. BEEP!!! I knew it the minute I heard that sound, she was dead...I fell to my knees and started to cry, my heart just broke in two._

_She didn't deserve to die so young, yet she was taken...I loved Emily so much, and I still do. It hurts me, so hard to wake up in the morning on not get to see her sleeping soundly and looking like an angel._

_This had all happened eight years ago..._


	2. Chapter 2

Danny woke up, his eyes red from staying up all night fighting with his fourteen year old daughter Lacey.

_God, why did you curse me with teenagers? _Danny asked to himself. He got out of bed and walked down the hallway, "C'mon guys...out of bed. You have school to go to!!"

Danny walked into Lacey, Holly, Kelsi and Haley's room. "Girls, we haven't got all day!" He walked into the guys room, "Eric, Jeremy, Adam, and Joe. Get your butt's out of bed, the bus waits for no one."

Eric rubbed his eyes and put his glass's on, "Okay, I officially hate today...again." Adam and Jeremy nodded, "I agree with Eric!"

Danny looked at Eric, "Your smelling more and more like your uncle Eric, stay out of my after shave. Adam, pay attention to the teacher and not Lauren Demonoe. Jeremy, teacher says your slacking...what's on your mind?"

Jeremy shrugged, "Daniel Scott, she's a total hottie." Danny rolled his eyes, "Pick up your grades, or I'll tell Daniel Scott that you have a huge crush on her." He said.

Danny turned to the girls, "Lacey, please don't talk to your boyfriend while your supposed to be listening to the teacher. And Holly, remember, don't try too hard to get the teacher's attention. I was so embarrassed with that last call...and my little ones, be good. For dad, please?"

Kelsi, Haley and Joe nodded. "Alright,"


	3. Chapter 3

Jackson stared at himself in the mirror, he straightened his badge and his hat. He was a police officer, he was married to Melissa and he had three beautiful daughters: Josie, Rose and Hannah.

"Daddy daddy daddy!!" Hannah squelled. Jackson turned around, "What's wrong Hannah?" He asked.

Josie and Rose followed behind Hannah, Josie was holding Jackson's bullet proof vest. "Take this with you, please?" She asked.

Jackson smiled, "Okay, saftey first." He took off his outer shirt and put on his vest.

Rose and Hannah smiled, Jackson bent down and hugged his three daughters.

Melissa walked into the room, she was five months pregnant with their first son.

"Did the girls give you your vest?" She asked. Jackson buttoned his shirt and nodded, "I like our girls." He said.

Melissa kissed him on the cheek, "Me too, Jackson...please be careful today," The Chief called and said that there was a strayed house and someone who lives in it.

Jackson kissed all of his ladies goodbye, "Daddy won't be gone long...I hope," Melissa looked at him, "I'm serious Cody Jackson...please, please be careful!"

"I will."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------

Lex walked around his house holding his baby girl while he talked on the phone with Daley, "But you can't just leave him like that," He said. His wife Anna took the baby from him.

"Daley, listen to me. Nathan is a good man, your not gonna find another guy like him. Don't dump him, for all I know, he didn't do anything to you."

"No you listen Lex, he didn't _do _anything to _you_!!!" Daley cried over the other line, Lex tried to calm her down. "C'mon Day, I'm 25 years old...you'd think I'd know something by now! I have a wife and a daughter, I don't need to hear you complain about Nathan. DEAL WITH IT YOURSELF!!!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lacey walked down the hall way with her boyfriend Michael, "So...I'm going to my Aunt Taylor and Uncle Ian's house today, you wanna come with?" Lacey asked. Michael put his hand on his locker and opened it.

"Well, at least it's not your Uncle Cody's place. That guy creeps me out, I mean...he like...pins me down with his eyes, like...he stares at me too long with one look on his face that says, 'I got my eye on you...' He just...he just scares me..." Michael said.

Lacey crossed her arms and sighed, "For one, he likes to be called 'Jackson' and two...he's a cop, he's supposed to be scary. And three, he's not even my uncle but a really close family friend. All of them are," She said.

Michael nodded, "Okay..." Lacey smiled and gave him a small hug, "There's my dad, I'll see you later." She said as she ran down the hall way.

"No running!" The Principle called. Lacey slowed down, "I'm sorry, my bad."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------

NIGHT

Jackson yawned as he turned the ignition on in his car, "What time is it Cody?" Asked his police buddy Steve, Jackson looked at the clock on the car and remembered that it broke.

"It's seven-fifteen," He guessed. Steve pulled out his watch and stared at Jackson wide-eyed. "It is seven-fifteen, dang Cody how'd you do that?" He asked.

Jackson shrugged, "I don't know, lucky guess?" Their police radio went off, _"Two teenagers, one male and one female. We need you guys down at the Prime-State Market, pronto." _Jackson picked up his walkie-talkie, "Description on the teenagers please,"

_"The girl and the boy refuse to give their names, but the woman is tall...with black hair and the guy is also tall but with blonde hair."_

"Thank you Shannon, we'll be right over." Said Jackson.

He turned the sirens on, "Alright, I hope these teenagers aren't as bad as the last ones..." Jackson muttered.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny ran into the kitchen where he found a majority of his kids, "Jeremy, Adam...where's Lacey?" He asked.

Adam shrugged, "I don't know, she said she was going out with a friend." He said. Danny looked at him, "Have any idea who her friend is?"

"It might be Michael, I still can't believe you let her date a sixteen year old." said Jeremy.

Danny picked up the phone, "She is so grounded."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jackson pulled up to the Prime-State Market and got out of the car, "What if the teens are loaded?" Asked Steve, Jackson looked at him. "Loaded like how?"

"Oh you know...drugs, or they could have a gun. Or worse, two guns." Steve said.

Jackson put his tazer and his wand in his belt and made sure his gun was loaded, "I highly doubt that,"

"Cody, have you seen the teenagers today?" Steve asked.

Jackson looked at him, "My friend has eight kids and five of them are fourteen, but I guess your right...those five teenagers I saw are good kids.

These could be some bad kids..." Jackson said.

Steve nodded and put his belt on, "Ready?"

Jackson nodded, "Ready..."


	4. Chapter 4

Jackson and Steve walked into the Market, "Okay, what is going on here?" Asked Steve, he walked up to Angie, another cop. "So where are the rodents?" He asked. Angie looked at him, "Their over there..." She said annoyed.

Jackson and Steve walked into the back where a few cops held the two teens, "Alright, what...?" Jackson looked at the girl, "Lacey?" Yup, it was Lacey. Jackson looked at the other cops, "I have this, go get coffee..." The other cops left, but Steve stayed with him.

"Lacey, what did you do?" Jackson asked. Michael was there also, he looked at him. "Nothin really, it's all just one big mis-understandin'..." He said.

Lacey rolled her eyes, "Alright, you got me. Michael and I tried to steal a couple of beers...happy?" Jackson's mouth opened, "No I'm not young lady, you are in big trouble. Your not off the hook this time, your coming down town." He said.

Steve looked at him, "You know this girl?" Jackson nodded, "My friend's daughter,"

Lacey looked at Jackson, "Why do I have to go down town?" She asked stupidly.

Jackson sighed, "This is the third time you committed a crime, what is wrong with you Lacey. I know you, your a good girl."

Steve kept eyeing Michael, "What about the punk?" Jackson looked at Steve and then looked at Michael, "Your coming down town too, put your hands behind your back. C'mon, both of you.

Lacey, you know I'm doing this because I love you."

Lacey put her hands behind her back, "Yeah right..." Jackson hand-cuffed the two and put them in the police car.

"C'mon Uncle Jackson, it was just a beer. It's not a big deal," Lacey stated. Jackson put his siren on and laughed, "Oh, it is a big deal. Lacey your fourteen years old, what in the world are you thinking? You need some serious help."

-------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny walked back and forth in the kitchen waiting for the phone to ring, and it finally rang. Danny ran to the phone and answered it, "Jackson?"

"Hey, Danny. I found Lacey...and Michael," Jackson said over the phone.

"Are they okay? I mean, what were they doing?" Asked Danny.

"They got caught stealing a couple of beers, Danny. This is the third time Lacey stole something, I think it's time I showed her what it's really like to be in jail." Jackson said.

"Over night?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, and Michael too...they'll be okay, but they need to be taught a lesson. They can't just get away doing stuff like that,"

"Your absolutelly right, you have my full permission." Danny said.

"Okay, I'll call you in about thirty minutes...it'll be Lacey."

"She's gonna get it,"

---------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nathan sat at the table and looked at Daley, who was sitting across from him.

"C'mon Daley, it was just a joke. And I'm sorry, I should have never opened my mouth, I love you...I never meant to hurt you." He said.

Daley looked at him, "I know...but I'm really sensitive...I take a stupid joke about me seriouslly. But I guess I let it go too far, I mean...it's no reason to dump you..." She said.

Nathan grabbed her hand, "Daley, we've called off the wedding for far too long. I think it's time we get married..."

Daley smiled, "I know we put off the wedding. But a lot has happened, Emily died...Jackson and Melissa got married, had kids. Danny needed our help with the babies, and now...I guess...is the right time to get married." Said Daley.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lex stood at the changing table in his laundry room watching his wife change the babies diaper, his cellphone rang. Lex picked it up to answer it, "Yellow?" He said.

"My sister got into trouble again. By the way it's me, Adam."

"How? What did she do this time?"


	5. Chapter 5

Lex looked at Anna, she kept staring at him. Which the way her eyes looked seemed to be asking, 'What's wrong?' "Lacey is in trouble again..."

"Like...what kinda trouble?" Asked Lex.

"The kinda trouble that got her in jail for the night...I'll talk to you later," Adam said.

"Adam, no! Don't hang up, don't hang-" Adam hung up on Lex. Anna looked at him, "What's wrong?"

"Lacey's in jail, God be with her. I've gotta go..." Lex said. Anna picked up Maegan, their baby, and nodded. "Alright, take your time..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lacey sat at a cold hard metal table, she looked across the table and stared at Steve.

"Alright...tell me...why would a beautiful young girl like you steal?" Asked Steve, Lacey shrugged. "I don't know." She said.

Steve noticed a cast on her arm, "How did you get that cast?" He asked.

Lacey looked at him, "Skate board accident..." Steve laughed a sarcastic laugh and pressed a button on the wall.

"Cody, can you come in?" He asked. Jackson walked into the room, his eyes staring at Lacey. "What's the matter Steve?" He asked.

"She has a cast on...should it be removed? And she said it was from a skate board accident, I really don't believe her." Steve told him.

Jackson crossed his arms and stared at Steve, "It was from a skate board accident, because I was there. I was the one who was teaching her how to skate,"

A guard standing at the door laughed, "I guess that means you can't teach." Jackson glared at him, "Alright, guys. I have this, go on."

The cops left, Jackson sat down at the table. "Alright, Lacey...what's on your mind?" He asked calmly.

Lacey shook her head, "A lot of things...bullies...other stuff..." She muttered.

"Okay, what is with the bullies?" Jackson asked. Lacey stood up, "Um...that...Steve guy forgot to un-cuff me but lift up the back of my shirt and you'll know what I mean about bullies..." She said soberly.

Jackson stood up, he walked behind Lacey and lifted the back of her shirt up. "Oh my...word..." He gasped. A series of bruises on her back, lumps, and red marks were on her back too.

"The bullies did this to you?" Asked Jackson, Lacey pulled her shirt down. "Am I off the hook?" She asked.

Jackson looked at her, "No, you still stole. These bruises are no excuse to get out of jail, but I will have a word with the parents of whoever did that to you..."

Lacey felt a churning feeling in her gut, she had to say what was on her mind.

"Michael hurt me, he's the reason for all the bruises." She blurted out.

Jackson turned around, "What?" He looked through the window and saw Michael smiling.

He walked out into the main room where Michael was standing, "Why are you so happy?" Jackson asked. Michael's smile faded as he looked at him, "What's the matter Mr. Jackson?" He asked.

"You didn't answer my question...why are you so happy?" Jackson repeated. Michael stood straight, "My parent's got me out, what about Lacey's dad?"

Jackson walked to Michael's parents, "I see you payed to bail your son out," He said firmly.

Michael's parents nodded, "We understand that they stole from a store, but Mikey says that it was all that Tramps idea." The wife said. Jackson didn't believe her, "Are you aware that your son beat up my neice...the 'Tramp'?"

Jackson looked at Michael, "Is it true that you ever laid a hand on my neice?"

"Yeah, to kiss and hug." He said. Jackson looked at him, "Lacey has all these bruises and marks on her back...and she said that you did it."

"I-"


	6. Chapter 6

"I may have hit her, but only because she cheated on me!" Michael shouted. Jackson looked at Lacey who was still sitting in the room, "Lacey, can you come over here please?" He asked.

Lacey looked at him and walked over, "Is it true that you cheated on Michael...and I'm not saying Michael that if she did cheat on you that it was right to abuse her..." Jackson said.

Lacey's eyes got wide, "I was having a melt down because I missed my mom, and my best friend JD was just giving me a hug!"

Jackson turned to Michael, "See, you never asked her before you hit her. And still, you should have never hit her. So your gonna have to spend a few days in jail for punishment for abusing my neice..." He said. The reason he called Lacey his neice was because he was in her life for a long time.

Michael's mom looked at Jackson, "You have no right!"

"Uh, hello...look at the badge! I have the right to put a kid in jail for a few days for abusing a girl." Jackson said with attitude, he was tired and he just wanted to go home.

"Alright, Lacey...like I said...your still not off the hook for stealing. So come with me...hand me your cellphone, I-pod...it's just for tonight. I'll come by to pick you up," Jackson led Lacey into a cell and locked her up.

Lacey looked at him, "You really do care about me," Jackson smiled, "More than you know, Uh...Steve, can you stay late tonight to watch on the two? Please?"

Steve nodded, "Anything for you chief!"

---------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm home!" Jackson called. Hannah, Josey, and Rose ran up to him. Melissa came up to him last. "How was today?" She asked, not knowing anything that had happened that day.

"Aweful...after we arrested the guy in that house...Steve and I got a report from the Prime-State Market...about two teenagers stealing." Jackson said. Melissa hugged him, "I can see that you had a long day..."

"Guess who the teenagers were? Lacey, and her boyfriend Michael. At the station Lacey showed me these bruises and marks on her back. Turns out that Michael got jealous that she hugged her best friend JD and he abused her.

So he's gonna be in jail for a few days, Lacey's only staying in jail over night...so I'm gonna pick her up early tomorrow morning..."

Melissa looked at him, "What did she steal? Makeup?" She asked.

Jackson laughed, "I wish...no, she and Michael stole a pack of beer."

"Oh my gosh!!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taylor stared at the window, that night Ian was coming home from the army in Iraq.

"Mom, when is dad gonna be home?" Aaron asked. Taylor looked at him, "I don't know, hopefully soon."

But Taylor wasn't for sure how soon Ian would be home.

----------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Steve shut his eyes, and opened them. He looked at Lacey, "Hey, you want a donut?" He asked. Lacey lifted her head up, "Yes please..."

Michael was asleep, Steve was surprised he wasn't slamming the bars shouting at him to let him out.

Steve stood up with a donut in his hand, "I know you really don't mean any harm...I mean, if I were your uncle, I'd let you off the hook considering what Michael did to you." He said. He un-locked the cell and let Lacey out.

"So your saying my uncle's too harsh?" Lacey asked. Steve shook his head, "Nah, he's trying to keep his job. He's not doing so good money-wise..."

Lacey nodded, "Oh..." She started to feel that churning feeling in her stomach again.

"Are you okay?" Steve asked. Lacey put the donut down, "I guess...my stomach just really hurts..." She muttered. Steve looked at her, "Lacey, you haven't even taken a bite of your donut. Are you sure your okay?" He asked.

Lacey stood up, "No...I'm fine..." She fainted, she fell back. Steve ran up to her, he touched her forhead for any signs of a fever.

"No fever..." He didn't have her dads phone number, "Oh man...uh..." Jackson.

Steve ran to the phone and dialed Jackson's number, he let it ring five times. "Jackson!" He shouted.

"Steve...you know it's 10:30 right?" Jackson asked. "What's wrong?"

"You tell me what's wrong, Lacey passed out. She said her stomach hurt really bad and then boom! She passed out!"

"Alright, calm down Steve. I'm coming, uh...does she have any fever?" Asked Jackson, "No." Steve said.

"Alright, I'm gonna call you on cellphone and don't hang up!"


	7. Chapter 7

Jackson drove down Danny's road and slammed the brakes as soon as he got to Danny's house.

Jackson ran to the door and pressed the door bell a couple times, "Danny!" He shouted.

Danny opened the door, "Jackson...what's wrong?" He asked. Jackson grabbed his hand, "Steve called me...there's something wrong with Lacey."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Steve opened up the first aid kit, "C'mon, what's wrong with you!?" He shouted. He pulled out some stuff, "No, no, no...I have no clue what I'm doing!!"

Danny and Jackson burst through the door, "What's wrong with my baby?" Danny asked. Steve put all the first aid kit stuff back in the bag, "I don't know, but she's short on breath!"

Danny picked Lacey up, "We gotta get her to a hospital," He said. He went for the door, Jackson following behind him.

"I can't believe I let her date that sixteen year old..." Danny muttered as he put his daughter in Jackson's car.

Jackson got in the drivers seat, "I know,"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Adam woke up, it was well over 11:30. He walked down the hallway to go to the fridge, he saw a note barely taped onto the fridge. Adam took ripped the note off and read it : 'Kids, I am at the police station...I don't know if I'll be home tomorrow, dad.'

Adam looked up and ran upstairs, "Jeremy, Eric!" He whispered. Jeremy shot up, "I'm sorry Barney I never meant to bite your tail!!! DON'T KILL ME!!!!" Adam covered his mouth, "Shut up, dope. Look," Adam shoved the note in Jeremy's face.

"Has to be because of Lacey..." Jeremy muttered. Eric sat up, "I am not a retard any more, I'm a healthy kid. Like it or not, so what's the deal bro?" He asked.

Adam looked at him, "Dad's at the police station, all because of little miss Lacey."

Jeremy laughed, "I like that, ha! Little Miss Lacey, you know I wonder if she smoked..."

-------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Traffic, Jackson honked his horn. Danny looked at him, "Jackson she's not breathing!!" He shouted. Jackson looked back, "There is no way that I can get out, with my siren or without it!"

He pulled out his cellphone, "The ambulance, duh." Jackson dialed 911, "I need help, now. I'm apart of the force, my neice is not breathing and I'm stuck in traffic. There is no way of getting out.

I CAN'T USE MY SIREN NO ONE WILL MOVE!!!! I need to get out of here! And I can't!!"

Danny slapped the back of Jackson's head, "Try the siren you idiot!!!"

Jackson glared at him and pulled out his siren, "Don't ever hit me like that again..."

Jackson opened his window and put the siren on the roof, "I'm telling you this isn't gonna work. And the batteries dead..."

Danny shook the passengers seat, "C'MON!!!!" Jackson leaned forward, "Looks like there's been an accident..."

Danny's eyes opened wide, "That means that there's an ambulance, and police cars!! I'm gonna walk there!"

He opened the car door and pulled Lacey out, "C'mon, have faith on me now!" He prayed.

He ran through the traffic, horns honked. "C'MON!! WHAT'S YOUR DEAL!??!" Some

guy shouted.

Danny ignorred him and ran to the cops, "Help! I need help!" He shouted.

An officer walked up to him, "Sir you know your not allowed back here, there's been an accident."

Danny looked at him, "My daughters not breathing, she will DIE if I don't get her to a hospital."

The officer looked at Lacey and nodded, "Alright, come on."

"NATHAN!!!! NATHAN!!!" A woman screamed. Danny looked at the woman, "Daley?"

"OW!!" The man that was in the accident screamed. The cop tapped a perimedics shoulder.

"We have an emergancy over here, this mans daughter isn't breathing." He said.

"Please, please help me." Danny said. Tears forming on his eye lid.

"Lay her on the ground, um...sir, I suggest you get back to your car now."

Danny looked at him, "Why?"

"DALEY!!!!" He heard the man scream again, Danny turned his head. "Nathan?"

The man looked at him, "Danny!" He shouted. It was Nathan, Danny ran past the police men and ran up to Nathan.

"What happened!?" He asked. Nathan looked at him, "What's wrong with Lacey!?" Nathan asked.

Danny looked back, he looked at his daughter. Still not conscios (SP?)


	8. Chapter 8

"I don't know...she's not okay, I...I...are you okay?" He asked. Nathan looked at him, "Yeah, I'm fine. Go on, be with her!!"

Danny nodded and ran back to the Perimedics, "How is she?" He asked. The perimedic stood up, "We got her breathing," "Oh thank God..." Danny let out a sigh of relief.

"But your daughter's seriously sick..." The perimedic said.Danny looked at him, "What? How...why?" He asked.

The other perimedics put Lacey in another ambulance, "We don't know, but we'll find out what she's sick with."

Danny froze, how did this all happen. Lacey was fine until...

FLASH BACK

_"C'mon! Get hot water, cleaning supplies...Windex!" Danny shouted. He and his kids ran up and down the stairs to the basement, trying to clean the mold that was on the walls._

_"Lacey, heads up!" Adam shouted. He through a cloth to Lacey, "These walls aren't gonna scrub themselves!"_

_Lacey rolled her eyes and scrubbed the wall in front of her, "This smells so bad!!" Holly yelled._

_"The faster we work the quicker we'll be able to clean ourselves from this...moldy mess." Danny said._

Danny remembered, "I know what's wrong with her!!" He shouted. The perimedic looked at him, "Are you a doctor?" He asked.

Danny looked at him, "The other day my kids and I...and her, we were cleaning the mold in our basement, she had to of breathed some mold in."

"That could be the cause of it...but it could lead to cancer," The perimedic said.

Danny fell to his knees, "I lost my wife!! I DON'T NEED TO LOSE MY DAUGHTER!!!!"

A cop pulled Danny up, "Please, sir. Go to your car," Danny ripped away from, "Don't tell me what to do, my daughter needs me!" Danny shouted.

The cop grabbed Danny's arm, "Son, this is an emergancy."

"I'm not a son anymore!!! I'M FLIPPEN 30 YEARS OLD!!!" Danny snapped..

"Okay..._sir_...you really need to get to your car now," The cop repeated. Danny crossed his arms, "There's no way that I'm leaving here..."

The cop grabbed Danny's shirt and pulled him closer, "Where's your car kid!"

"Over there..." Danny murmered. The cop pulled him over to his car, "Cody, what are you doing here?" Asked the cop.

Jackson looked at him, "Well, I was taking my neice to the hospital. How are you hanging John?"

"Good, Cody. Well, here's this guy..." John shoved Danny in the car, "The traffic will be over soon, don't ever walk in traffic...stupid..."

Jackson nodded, "Alright," John looked at Jackson, "We need your help guiding the traffic,"

"I'm not a cop right now, I left my stuff at home...and...I'm in my underwear..." Jackson confessed.

John laughed, "Alright, I guess you don't need to help."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Jeremy stood by the phone, waiting anxiously for someone to call. "Jeremy, you gotta go to bed." Holly muttered. Jeremy looked back, "Says who, your not the oldest born! Lacey is but apparently, she's in jail."

The phone rang. Holly jumped over Jeremy and answered it, "Daddy?"

"Honey, there's a small problem...Lacey's really sick. She's going to the hospital, Uncle Jackson needs to stop by his house to grab a pair of pants...please, you guys, go to bed. I'll be home by morning...hopefully. I love you,"

"I love you too..."


	9. Chapter 9

"Wait...uncle Jackson's not wearing any pants!?"

"I TOLD YOU TO KEEP YOUR YAP SHUT!!!!" Holly could hear Jackson shout.

"Holly, go to bed!" Danny said after he got yelled at.

"Alright. Bye,"

------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------

Jackson ran into his house, nearly scaring Melissa to death. "Honey, why did you leave with no pants!?"

Jackson ran into his room and walked into the closet, "No time, Lacey's sick."

He pulled out some sweats and put them on, "Gotta go, Danny's waiting. I love you," He said as he kissed Melissa.

Melissa looked at him, "What do you mean she's sick? The flu? What?"

"She breathed in mold in Danny's basement, her lungs nearly gave out! Mel, I have to go!"

"Jackson!! Hurry it up!!" Danny shouted. Jackson kissed Melissa one more time and ran back to his car.

"Sorry, Melissa was holding me up..." Jackson muttered. Danny loosened his seatbelt, "At least you still have your wife..."

Jackson stared at him, "Danny, it's been eight years...I'm sure you miss her, but haven't you gotten over it?"

"I'm not completely sure...you know, what would it feel like if you had to wake up every single morning, and look at the pillow next to you...and know that your beautiful woman is never gonna sleep there again...or cuddle with you when your down...?" Danny asked him.

Jackson sighed, "I'd be heartbroken, dude I'm sorry I said that..."

-------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------

Holly walked into her fathers room, and walked to his closet. Remembering, eight years ago...seeing Danny crying in his room, packing all of Emily's stuff. Crying like Holly has never seen him cry before.

Holly slowly opened the closet, she turned the light on and started to search.

She came across a box filled with pictures.

One picture she found, was a snapshot of Jackson and Emily. Head on head, smiling. It looked like Jackson took the picture.

The next picture, well...the picture was a sad picture. It was a picture of Emily and her brother Eric, Holly didn't know Eric, but she knew that he was her moms brother. And she knew that her brother Eric was the spitting image of her Uncle Eric.

Tears rolled down Holly's face, silently she cried.

"Holly? Holly, where are you?" Adam called. Holly looked up, she shoved the pictures into the closet.

"I'm over here!" She said with a fake happy voice.

Adam walked into the room, "Holly, are you okay?" He asked. Holly stood up, "Yeah, I just sneezed..."

"You don't cry when you sneeze, Holly!" Adam looked at her, "You were thinking about mom were you?"

"Yeah, I miss her so much!!" Holly cried. She grabbed Adam and hugged him, Adam held her tight. "It's okay, a lot is going on!"

-------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------

Danny and Jackson ran into the hospital, "Hello, I need to see my daughter. She was checked in here about thirty minutes ago. Her name is Lacey Nicole Henson," Danny said.

The woman standing at the counter looked at him, "Of course, just sign these papers,"

Danny stared at her, "Excuse me, I can't sign these papers!! Do you have my wife on here, Emily Mcgorrill...girl who had the five kids?"

"Oh, her!! Your her husband! Yes, yes of course. Come with me!"

The lady opened the door to the emergancy room, "Third door to the right,"

"Thank you," Danny said. Jackson followed behind him, "So...I wonder how she's doing..."

Danny looked at him, "That's why I'm going to find out!!"

Danny opened the door, that he was told was where his daughter was. He looked, and sure enough. There Lacey was, "Oh man..."


	10. Chapter 10

"Lacey," Danny whispered. Lacey slowly opened her eyes, "Hey..." She muttered. Jackson looked at her, "You scared us Lacey..."

Lacey rolled her eyes, "It wasn't my fault..."

Jackson laughed a little, "Your off the hook, besides...I kinda felt bad about Michael beating you up."

Danny looked at him, "What?" Jackson put his hands in his pockets, "Michael got a little abusive with Lacey,"

"Lacey, your never seeing Michael again!!" Danny said. Lacey closed her eyes and opened them, "Fine..."

Danny sat down next to her, "Lacey, listen to me. Michael can do bad things to you, worse than beating you up...he could...do something I did to your mother..." Danny sighed, "He could rape you, and I don't want that to happen. Because I raped your mom when she was fifteen and I got her pregnant with you, Holly, Adam, Jeremy and Eric..."

Lacey looked like she did not understand what her father was saying, "What?" Asked Lacey

Jackson was shocked, Danny admitted his mistake to his daughter. Not to Jackson, nor to Nathan or Ian.

"Even though that was wrong, if I had not done that. I wouldn't have married your mom, and you wouldn't be here, nor would your brothers and sisters."

"You acted in sin," Lacey said. Danny looked at her, "Exactly, that's exactly what I did. I was young and stupid, now I'm old...I have eight children and I can't go around being stupid...and I don't want to."

Lacey grabbed his hand, "It's okay dad, I'm not angry!"

Danny hugged her, "That's great!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Jeremy, Adam, and Holly walked back and forth waiting for Danny to get home. "What's taking him so long? What if Lacey died!?!" Eric complained. Holly glared at him, "She is NOT dead!"

Adam didn't know why his family was crazy, everyone at school wanted to know why his dad was so young and had eight kids and five of them were already teenagers. One of the girls said, "I was seven when my dad was thirty, why is your dad so young?"

The only people who knew why Danny was so young and had teenagers was The Jackson family (AKA, Jackson and Melissa) The Marin family, and The Mallibar family. And Daley and Nathan knew about what happened to Emily fourteen years ago.

Lacey was the only person who did not know about what her father did to her mom, Danny was scared that she'd hate him. Jeremy, Adam, Holly and Eric understood just fine and forgave him. But Lacey was and probably still is hard hearted.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny and Jackson were told to leave the room, so that Lacey could rest. Danny sighed, "I just told my daughter my secret, and she was not mad at me!"

"Well, I'm glad you told her..."


	11. Chapter 11

Jackson pulled up to Danny's house, "You know, if you need help. Melissa and I are always here to help," Jackson said.

Danny opened the car door, "Thanks man...your a good friend."

He walked up the porch steps and knocked on the door, "I'll see you tomorrow Jackson!"

Jackson nodded and pulled out, Danny turned to the door and knocked again. "Holly! Jeremy! Open the door, it's your father!"

Adam and Holly ran to the door, "Dad!!!" They both shouted. They ran into his arms, Danny smiled and walked inside. That was when his smile faded into a huge frown, almost a lost stare.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!?!?!" He shouted. His house was distroyed, clothes thrown everywhere...the couch tipped over.

"Oh my..." Danny muttered. Holly looked at him, "We kinda had a fight and it got outta hand. No big,"

Danny spun around, "Oh...Holly...Adam...you are SO grounded!! You go to school, and to your room. No mp3 players, no internet, no computer, no...no...no nothing!! I had a stressful night and you have just made me more aggitated. Go to bed! Now!" He shouted.

Holly and Adam ran upstairs, leaving Danny to clean up the mess.

Danny picked up the couch, "Where in the world do they learn to fight like this?" He asked himself.

Danny stopped for a minute, "Duh...they learn from me, the only gentle ones are Haley and Kelsi! The ones that are like their mother..."

Danny grabbed a basket from the laundry room and started to pick up the clothes. _This is so my punishment, God are you still punishing me for what I did fourteen years ago? I get it! Just please, end this now! I have enough on my plate! I HAVE ENOUGH!!!_

Danny sighed and sat on the couch, "I can tell this is going to be a very stressful week..."


	12. Chapter 12

The next day

Jackson sat in the police station, twirling in his seat. Michael stared at him, "Your a dumb police officer," He shouted.

Jackson looked at him, "I'd rather be dumb that be in your place, trust me."

Michael rolled his eyes, "Your stupid, letting Lacey believe that your her uncle."

Jackson sighed, "Shut your mouth Michael, Lacey knows that I am not her uncle."

Michael grabbed the bars, "Get me the heck out of here!! This sucks!"

"Oh, I know it sucks. You need to learn a lesson kid, Lacey is hurt...sick...the last think I'm gonna do is let you out. That would be my last," Jackson said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny sat in the hospital room, his hand holding on to Lacey's hand. Her breathing was rough, her skin was quite pale.

"Oh Lacey...sweet heart," He said to Lacey, he hated seeing her like this. According to the nurses, Lacey has not woken up at all yet.

Danny was getting worried, he had gotten the basement tested for what kind of mold that he had.

Danny remembered 14 years ago, before Eric died. He had to go to court, and he remember everything that he had said.

FLASH BACK

_Eric sat on the couch, watching Emily. And he stared at Danny, who he had invited for a 'talk'. _

_And Eric had Emily sitting there as a cruel reminder for Danny, and for Danny, looking at Emily made him sweat._

_He knew what he did wrong, and Eric, Emily's big brother, was gonna throw it all in his face._

_"I'm sueing you," Eric said. Danny stared at him, "What?"_

_"You heard me...I'm sueing you. You hurt my sister, now I'm gonna hurt you."_

_Emily sighed, "Eric please, it's over! Danny can't take it back! Danny's not a bad guy!! I talked to him at school," She said._

_Eric's eyes widened, "You talked to him, before I got a chance to blow everything he did in his face!?"_

_"Yeah, well sure. Danny's a nice guy, and I admit, he's my friend."_

_Danny hid his face, Eric pointed his finger at Danny. "I'm still sueing you!"_

_COURT_

_Eric and Emily walked into the court room, Eric dressed in a suit, and Emily dressed in well, a dress._

_They took a seat, all of their freinds attended the court room as well._

_Danny walked in, he was very nervous. Eric looked at him and scowled, "Jerk..."_

_Danny looked down, "The court is now in session," The Guard called. The judge walked in, "Okay, this case is about a raping. Am I right?" She asked._

_Eric nodded, "Yes ma'am!" The judge looked at him, "Do you have any evidence on this incedent?"_

_Eric laughed sarcastacally, "Yes I do ma'am, right here!" Eric grabbed Emily's arm and pulled her up, "She is pregnant! She had no boyfriend, and as far as I know, she has never been out with boys."_


	13. Chapter 13

_Danny stared at the judge, "Please, your honor. I completely apologize for what I did...and I realized that I...fell in love with Emily..." He said._

_Eric slapped the table, "That's not good enough, your honor, he is a threat to my sister!!"_

_Emily put her head in her hands and then looked up, "SHUT UP ERIC!!!!"_

_The judge whacked her hammer, "Enough, kids!" She shouted._

_Everyone stared at the judge, "Now, I would love to hear what Ms. McGorrill...has to say. Mr. McGorrill, please sit down and keep your yapper shut!"_

_Emily stood up and walked up to the stand, "Thank you your honor,"_

_"Okay, Emily. Do you or do you not have feelings for the man who sexually assaulted you?"_

_"Well, I wouldn't call it sexually assaulting-" "Just answer the question young lady," The judge was really peeved._

_Emily sighed, "Yeah, I guess. I have a note that I found seven months ago, proof the Danny didn't mean much harm."_

_Eric started to believe that Emily was on something, he thought she was crazy._

_Emily handed the judge the note that Emily found in her pocket on the island, the judge read it._

_"Are you sure that he wrote it?" She asked._

_Emily nodded, "Cross my heart and hope to die..."_

_"Okay, calling Daniel Henson to the stand..." The judge ordered. Danny nodded nervously and walked up to the stand, he and Emily looked at each other and smiled small...and Danny took a seat._

_"Is it true, that you raped Ms. McGorrill?"_

_"Yes your honor, it's true."_

_The Judge handed him the note, "Tell me, did you write this note?"_

_Danny looked at the note in her hand, "...yes, I did write it. And I swear I meant every word!"_

_Eric stared at him with evil eyes, "That's a lie, I know it in my heart!!" He shouted._

_The guard threw him down back onto his chair, "What did I tell you about keeping your yap shut!?" Asked the judge._

_Emily burried her face in embarrassment, "Please, your honor. I forgive Danny, he and I are over it. My brother has issues, we really don't need to drag this any farther."_

_The judge smiled, "Thank you, I was really getting tired of your brothers mouth. Danny here shows to have some respect, he obviously feels guilty. But he shows some compation! Case closed!"_

_"What!?" Eric shouted. "He's a bad man!!! A BAD MAN!!! You can't just let him off that easily!!! DON'T LEAVE HIM HERE IN THE WORLD!!!"_

_"Eric, shut the heck up!" Emily snapped. "I am a fricken pregnant girl, I don't need you screaming in my ear!"_

_Eric looked down, "I'm sorry, I'm just worried about you."_

_"Eric, thank you...I appreciate it...but...Danny and I...we like each other. He's not a bad man, Eric. Get over it,"_

Danny opened his eyes and looked at Lacey once more, she was awake.

Danny smiled and leaned forward, "My baby!"

Lacey breathed deeply, "What happened?" She said. She was scared, she didn't even remember what happened the day before.

"You don't remember?" Asked Danny, Lacey shook her head. "N-n-no..."


	14. Chapter 14

Lacey was checked out of the hospital two hours later, everything was a false alarm. She had an allergic reaction to the mold, and breathing in the mold made the reaction worse.

Lacey opened the car door and got in, she buckled up. Letting out a depressed sigh, she just stared at the car window.

"Aren't you excited to get home?" Danny asked. Lacey shook her head, "No..."

"Why not?"

"Because, that's where mom lived!! We're living in the presence of mom and that makes me mad!!"

Danny felt his heart break, he knew that Lacey loved Emily more than anything in the world. It was hard the first Christmas without Emily around. No one really cared to open presents that morning.

The years flew by, and soon the triplets learned that Emily died the day they were born. They began to hate their birthdays, because they thought that they were cursed. And it was all their faults that their mom was dead.

Danny told them over and over again, "It's not your fault, it's nobody's fault. If mommy and I didn't have you guys...you guys wouldn't be here!"

Eric was the second most upset child in the family, he was as close to Emily as Lacey was.

Lacey, Adam, Holly, Jeremy and Eric were six when Joe, Haley and Kelsi were born.

Now, eight years later...things are worse. Lacey's a now depressed gothic girl who shows to have no heart at all.

She's always getting into trouble, for really bad things. Stealing beer for instense! Danny had tried numerous times to break through her wall that she built years ago. Building it higher and higher, pushing people farther and farther away.

But how long would Lacey keep this up?

------------------------------

Chapter Five: Anger

-----------------------------------

ONE WEEK LATER

Lacey sat on her bed, staring at the last picture of her and her mom. Lacey stood up and through the picture at the wall, she broke down in tears.

Watching the glass from the frame shatter, Lacey let her anger explode. She jumped off her bed and ripped the matterass off the frame, she knocked books off the desk.

Crying through her rage, she ran across the room and ripped the curtains off the windows.

Destroying the room, still broken hearted.

Lacey tripped and landed on the broken glass, "OW!!!" She screamed.

Bits of glass stuck to her hands and knees, Ian was watching on the other kids downstairs for Danny as he was shopping for the older kids' birthday.

Ian finally heard everything going on upstairs.

"I'll be right back guys..." He said as he walked upstairs, he walked up to Lacey and Holly's bedroom. "Lacey? Are you okay?" He asked.

"GO AWAY!!!" Lacey screamed. Ian opened the door, "Lacey, what's wrong...? Oh...my...God...what did you do!?" Ian shouted.

Lacey was hiding in her closet, with the doors locked. "I asked you to go away!" Lacey shouted again.

"Lacey, where are you?" Ian asked. Lacey began to cry again, "Will you please leave me alone!?"

Ian soon figured that she was in the closet, "Lacey, unlock the door now,"

"No!"

"Now, please!"

"I SAID GO AWAY!!!"


	15. Chapter 15

Ian leaned against the closet door, "Lacey, if you don't open this door right now. I'm gonna call Uncle Jackson, a COP!! Your scaring me! OPEN THE DOOR!!!"

Lacey was not answering him, Ian walked to the nearest phone and called Jackson's cell number. "Jackson, Lacey locked herself in the closet. Her room is destroyed, glass is everywhere. She won't answer me, she was yelling at me to go away. I need help."

"Okay, relax Ian. I'll be right over...make sure she doesn't leave the room if she gets out of the closet." Jackson said.

Ian put the phone down and walked into the hallway, "Guys! Stay in the living room, Uncle Jackson is coming! Stay where you are!"

Ian ran back into Lacey's room, "Lacey, listen to me. Your father is not gonna be happy with this. So open the door! Open it now!" Ian demanded.

"Uncle Ian, Uncle Jackson's here!" Jeremy called.

Ian sighed, "Okay!"

Jackson walked upstairs, "Is she still in the closet?" Asked Jackson. Ian nodded, "And she's not answering me..."

Jackson walked up to the closet and pulled out a screwdriver that he brought along, "Okay, she's not unlocking the door. We unlock it, with this."

Jackson unscrewed all the screws on the door knob, "And it's unlocked, Lacey. Get out of there right now!" Jackson said firmly. Still no answer.

Jackson opened the closet door, Lacey lay in the corner of the closet. Passed out, Jackson got on the floor and gently shook her arm.

Lacey pushed away the hand in annoyence, "Ugh..." She murmered. Lacey had fallen asleep in the closet, Jackson pulled her out and laid her on her bed.

"She cut herself..." Jackson muttered. Ian walked out of the room and brought back a first aid kit.

"She must of worn herself out."

"I wonder what made her tick..." Jackson said.

"Dad!!!" Jackson and Ian heard the other kids shout. Jackson looked at Ian and Ian looked at him, "Uh-oh..."

They walked into the hallway, where Danny was standing. "What's going on?" Danny asked suspiciously. Ian crossed his arms, "Lacey threw this huge tempertantrum and she locked herself in the closet. But we got her out,"

"Lacey never throws tempertantrums...are you sure she's okay?" Asked Danny as he walked to the room, "What the-"

Jackson sighed, "She has issues Danny...you can't ignore that."

Danny looked at the glass on the floor, he stared at the picture frame. He bent down and picked up the picture.

"I think I know what this is all about..." Danny said as he looked at the picture.

"Alright...guys, you can leave now."

"But she cut herself!" Ian stated. Danny put his hand up, "I'll deal with it!"

Jackson and Ian left, Danny sat down and put his head in his hands. He was so stressed, not stressed because of the others seven children, but he was stressed because of Lacey.

He had no clue what was wrong with her, he was afraid she was going to do something much worse.

Danny opened the first aid kit and bandaged up Lacey's hands and knees.

He straightened the matterass and swept up the glass, and turned off the light.

--------------------------------------

Chapter six

--------------------------------------------

Lacey walked down the school hallway, hiding her face in her long black hair.

She opened her locker door and threw the books inside, one of the cheerleaders, Tammi Conners, ran up to her.

"Oh my Gosh, my mom knows your mom and anyway. I looked your mom up!! She is famous, her dead body is famous!! 15 years old, five kids. Wow..."

Lacey glared at her, "You know your making me angry..."

"No no no! Lacey, guess what? You and your family, your the most famous family in America!"

"That's not true, there's more families with more children than my dad!" Lacey muttered.

"That's not what I mean, it's not everyday that a 15 year old gets raped, finds out she's pregnant and has five kids. Then marries the rapist years later and has triplets! And then dies! That doesn't happen everyday! Your famous!"

Chrissy Calvin-another cheerleader-ran up to Tammi, "Yeah, my dad said 14 years ago your mom and her brother Eric was on Oprah when she was pregnant with you and your sibs."

"And," Tammi started, "After you and your sibs were born, your mom was on Oprah a second time with her friend Cody Jackson."

"And eight years ago, your dad and mom, and all five of you were on The Ellen Degenoris show. Now tell me your not famous!"

Lacey clentched her fists, "Get the heck away from me Tammi and Chrissy!"

And she ran.


	16. Chapter 16

Lacey sighed, she knew the two cheer-leaders were right. She just got so mad when Tammi started to speak rudely about her mom.

She stepped back and ignored everything...

Michael walked by her, with an evil look on his face. He had been released from jail a long time ago, but a restraining order was against him. Jackson filed that restraining order, saying that Michael is supposed to not speak to Lacey or to not touch Lacey in any way.

Lacey turned away from Michael, trying to forget ever seeing that horrible look on his face, he must have been really angry at her.

Lacey looked at Michael again-who was talking to another girl-Michael had paid no attention to Lacey's brotehrs and sisters. Turns out, Michael was talking to Holly.

Holly gasped, "How dare you call Lacey that! She most certaintly is not!!" She said. She slapped Michael hard on the face and walked off.

Lacey laughed, being called profound names, was so close to her comfort zone. She was totally used to being called those things, Holly ran up behing her. "C'mon! Let's leave, that jerk is trying to get through to you only to put you down." She said.

Lacey looked at her, "So?"

"We have to leave!" Holly whined. Lacey crossed her arms, "I'm not leaving, I can deal with him."

"You don't get it Lacey, do you? He wants to kill you!" Holly whispered.

Lacey sighed, "I know he does, Holls..."

Lacey slammed her locker shut and walked outside.

She hated her life, and she wanted to end it.

THAT NIGHT

------------------

-----------------------

Lacey POV

_I walked into my room and closed the door, walking over to my bed...I noticed that my knife was in my night stand. I got on my knees and opened it, there it was. A swiss army knife, never been used. It's a family legend, Uncle Eric had it, he gave it to my mom, and now it's mine...I took the knife out of it's little pocket. And revealed the blade._

_The shine of the blade tempted me, into doing something completely stupid. But I wanted to do it...I closed the blade and shoved the knife down my pocket when I heard Holly run upstairs. I climbed out the window and got onto the roof, the brisk cold night was chilling._

_Taking a deep breath, I jumped off the roof. "Ow!" I shouted. My arm hurt, I must've broke it, but I won't be hurting any longer._

_I got onto my feet and walked behind the garage, the automatic light turned on._

_"Damnit!" I mumbled. I hid behind the garbage can, "Who's there?" My dad called. _

_Soon he went back inside._

Holly POV

_I was sitting on my bed reading a book, when I noticed Lacey's nightstand was open, I was curious. I got off my bed and opened the drawer, "Oh my God..." I muttered. The knife was gone...OH MY GOD THE KNIFE IS GONE!!! I know Lacey took it, she would've killed anyone who took it...oh my God she's going to kill herself... "D-d-d-DAD!!! UNCLE JACKSON!!!!" I screamed._

_Dad and Uncle Jackson ran upstairs, "What's the matter," They asked me. I got onto my feet, shaking. "Lacey's knife is gone, she never moved it!"_

_Adam walked up to Dad, "Hey, dad, have you seen Lacey any where?"_

_I had told dad and Uncle Jackson about the knife being missing, and now Lacey was missing?_

_Dad and Uncle Jackson ran downstairs._

Danny POV

_"Jackson! I'm going to check the basement, you check outside!" I shouted. I didn't believe that Lacey would committ suicide...although it is believable. I am a horrible father!_

_I ran down into the basement and turned the light on, our cat, Mr. Whiskers, brushed up against my legs. "Not now Mr. Whiskers. Lacey's missing!"_

_I looked in all the storage rooms in the basement, she wasn't there..._

Danny ran upstairs, "Guys, call 911, cops and an ambulance!" He shouted.

Adam ran to the phone, Holly started to cry. Danny hugged her, "It's going to be alright, but Lacey is going to be in some serious trouble..."

Jackson pointed his flashlight at the bush's, "Lacey Nicole Henson, get your butt out here right now!" He shouted.

He pointed at the garage, and saw a flash. "Oh God..." He ran to the garbage cans, "Lacey!? What the hell!?" Jackson screamed in anger.

Lacey stared at him, "Don't you see I'm trying to kill myself?" She asked bluntly.

Jackson grabbed the knife, "Get in my car, now! Your in so much trouble your going to wish you were dead!" Lacey jumped on him, "WOULD YOU LEAVE ME ALONE!?!? DON'T TRY AND RUN MY LIFE DAMNIT!!!"

The cops had showed up, followed by an ambulance.

Danny ran outside, "Oh my God, Lacey!!"

Lacey looked up, pure anger filled her veins. She grabbed the knife from Jackson's hands, "You!!" She screamed.

Danny backed up to the door, "L-L-Lacey, put the knife down, you don't know what your doing!!"

"You killed my mother!! You killed her!"

"Lacey, I did not!" Danny said firmly.

Lacey shook the knife as she pointed it at her own father, "You raped her, got her pregnant!! TWICE!! AND NOW SHE'S DEAD!!! YOU SCREWED THIS FAMILY UP!!"

"No!" Adam shouted. "You screwed this family up! Look at yourself Lacey!"

Lacey's lips thinned, she ran towards him. Attempting to stab him, "Ahhhh!!" Adam screamed.

The cops grabbed her arms, and handcuffed her.

"What the hell? Get your hands off of me!" Lacey hissed.

Danny shook his head sadly, "I don't know what got into you Lacey..."

(A/N: Sorry it took me so long to write this chapter. R and R!!)


	17. Chapter 17

Lacey sat in the back seat of the police car, she still didn't know why. She'd screwed up so much in her life, and to only come down to this.

Lacey began to whine, "My arm hurts!" She said. Steve, Jackson's partner, looked back. "Should I believe you?"

Lacey stared at him like he was stupid, "Yeah! I fell of my roof when I was escaping from my room, I think I broke my arm."

Steve sighed and pulled over, he grabbed his flashlight and turned himself around. "Turn around so I can see," He told Lacey.

Steve pulled Lacey's shirt collar over her shoulder, surprised at what he saw. Lacey was right, her shoulder was black and blue and swollen.

"Hold on..." Steve reached for his Walkie Talkie and pressed the 'talk' button. "Cody, we have problems..."

Jackson, who was following behind him, pulled over. "What's the matter?" Jackson called.

"Your friends daughter is injured." Steve said as he handed the flash light to Jackson, "I think her arm is broken..."

Jackson looked at Lacey's shoulder and shook his head, "No. It's seperated from her humerous.."

Lacey stared at him, "Ew!"

Steve headed to Jackson's car, "I'll go tell her father, you take her to the hospital. Since you know more information on her that I do."

Jackson nodded, "Okay," He slid into the drivers seat in put the car in drive. But before he put his foot on the gas petal, he looked down. "Lacey, we need to talk."

Lacey laid her head back on the head rest, "Can we not?"

"No, Lacey this is important. Your dad is scared your going to follow in his footsteps."

"Well duh. Look at me!" Lacey yelled.

Jackson threw an angry but scared look at her, "Lacey, look at yourself! Your handcuffed, in a police car. Think about it,"

Lacey shook her head, "But this is all my dads fault..."

"No it's not!" Jackson shouted. "Stop blaming this all on him, he has nothing to do with this. This is _your _doing."

"But he's the reason I'm here!" Lacey cried. "I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him! Mom would be alive!"

"But you don't know that, Lacey." Jackson started to drive onto the road, "Look, your dad may have been stupid when he was fifteen. The first time your mom got pregnant was on purpose, and it was unplanned. But! The second time, she and your father were madly in love. Infact, so in love that I thought they'd run off and have pre-marridal sex."

"What's your point?" Asked Lacey.

"The point is, is that your mom died having the children that she wanted. And that's it! Your too busy blaming your father that you can't see the whole truth, I don't think you want the whole truth! Your selfish! Your a selfish girl Emily-I'm mean Lacey."

Lacey started to cry, Jackson sighed. "Hey, I'm sorry I brought up her name by accident."

"I want a mom! A mom that loves me! I miss my mom, I want a mom!" Lacey cried out.

Jackson nodded, he knew how that felt. "I understand that, honey. I never had a mom, well I did. But I was taken away from her when I was ten..."

His cellphone began to ring, he thought it'd be Danny. But it was Melissa, "Honey, hi."

"Jackson, Jackson...it's time!" Melissa said over the phone. Her breathing heavy.

"Mel, what do you mean?"

"My water broke, it's time."

Jackson nearly swearved off the road when he heard that his wife's water broke.

"OW!!!! OH MY GOD!!!!" Lacey screamed as she fell over onto the car floor.

Jackson looked back, "Lacey!"

"What's going on?" Asked Melissa.

Jackson sighed, "Lacey's arms seperated from her humerous, I have to go. Danny's taking you to the hospital right?"

"Yes, yes he is. Poor Lacey, go!"

"You'll be okay?" Asked Jackson.

"Yes, I'll be fine! I'm going to be seeing you in like fifteen minutes. Ow! I have to go, see you soon sweety."

Jackson closed his cellphone and payed attention to the road. "I am so sorry Lacey, but Melissa's water broke." Jackson looked at the review mirror, "Lacey...Lacey are you okay?"

No answer, Jackson pulled into a 7-11 and opened the back door. "Lacey!"

He pulled Lacey off from the floor, "Crap..." He took off the handcuffs and laid her down, "Okay...okay...um..."

Lacey was unconcious, but that was probably shock from the pain in her arm. Jackson got in the front again and drove carefully to the hospital.

It had taken him ten minutes to get Lacey situated well enough for her not to fall off the seat.

Jackson got out of the car and carried Lacey down the parking lot, "I need help, my niece has a seperated shoulder." Jackson had gotten used to saying niece, after all those years of helping Emily take care of her kids. He'd gotten almost attatched.

"Jackson!!" He heard a familiar female call, he turned around. "Melissa!" There Melissa sat, in a wheel chair. Danny right beside her, "Oh thank God your here," Danny left Melissa and Jackson together and ran to his daughter.

"Oh my God," He muttered. Lacey started to cry, "Dad, I'm so sorry for everything I've done to hurt you or my brothers and sisters."

Lacey had a big cut across her face, and a couple black eyes. "What happened to you?" Danny asked.

Lacey frowned, "I don't know, Jackson was on the phone. He got all weird and started to spin on the road. I fell of the seat and then black."

"Uncle Jackson was always a bad driver..." Danny murmered. He grabbed Lacey's hand and kissed her cheek, "Everything's going to be alright,"

Meanwhile, Jackson smiled at Melissa. As happy as he could be, his wife was having his first son. "Are you happy?" Asked Melissa. Jackson kissed her twice and smiled, "Yup." Melissa giggled, "Good, please don't make a scene. There are also children here."

"If you say so," Jackson said. A nurse walked out, "Melissa Jackson?" She asked.

Melissa looked up, "Over here,"

Jackson stood up and put his hands on the handles of the wheel chair, "Are you ready?"

"If your ready,"

Ten minutes later another nurse came, "Lacey Henson...Lacey Henson?"

Danny turned around, "We're over here," He called out.

The nurse smiled and motioned her hand to say, 'Come here'.

Danny and Lacey walked behind the nurse, a bunch of sick patients cried in pain. A doctor walked by to drop off a bag of blood, "This is for patient Jordan Kelly,"

Lacey staggered, "Oh gross..."

"Don't look at stuff," Danny told her.

"Okay, sir please sit over there in the waiting room while Lacey get's her X-rays." The nurse said. Danny nodded and walked into the tiny waiting room and sat down.

Fifteen minutes later Jackson walked into the room, "Hey, can you come with me?" He asked. Danny nodded, "Sure, what's the matter?"

"Nothing's the matter, it's time to have the baby!" Jackson said. Danny could see that his friend was clearly excited.

"Okay, I'm coming!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taylor and Ian sat in their living room cuddling with their baby, "Sponge bob!!" Aaron shouted. Ian grabbed Aaron and put him on his lap, "Oh look, it's Patrick!"

Taylor smiled and rolled her eyes, "You boys are so silly," She stood up to get some icecream from the freezer.

"Hey, Ian honey. Where did you put the Rocky Road? It's not here!" Taylor shouted.

Ian looked down from the couch and pulled out a giant bowl of icecream, "I don't know," He pulled out a spoon from the coffee table drawer and gave Aaron a bite of icecream.

"Shhh..." Ian told Aaron, but Aaron didn't know better. "Yay! Icecream!"

Taylor looked out the kitchen, "Ian Scott Mallibar, you little sneak!!"

Ian hid the icecream, "Uh oh, mommy found out our little secret, hide!!"

Aaron jumped off Ian's lap and ran to his room, "Your dead meat Mr.!" Taylor giggled, Ian gulped and ran into the master bedroom.

"I'm gonna get you Ian!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daley and Nathan sat at the kitchen table, "You know, Daley." Nathan began, "We haven't ever been married to each other, we thought about it ten years ago but still! We never did!"

Daley sighed, "I don't know if I want to get married Nathan,"

"But why? I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you!" Nathan pleaded.

"Then why did we argue all those times?"

"Because, we were stupid!"

Daley closed her eyes, "Alright, I admit I do want to get married..."

Nathan grabbed her hand and kissed it, "Me too..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	18. Chapter 18

Three weeks later

Lacey ran through the kitchen, "Dad, where is the cereal?" She asked as she pulled stuff out of the shelves. Danny looked up from his book 'How to be parents to a large amount of children' a gift from Ian and Taylor.

"Lacey, don't move your arm! It's broken remember?" Danny reminded

Lacey mumbled under her breath and grabbed an apple, Adam walked through the front door. "Dad, mail,"

Danny put down the book and walked into the foyer, Adam took off his jacket and handed Danny the mail. "Bills, bills, pay check…for Holly. More bills, spam mail…and, hello what's this?"

Danny stared at a big letter with his name on it, "Dear Daniel A. Henson, this is General Ethan Henson, we are selecting you to join the Navy as an honor to our nation.

Please accept this invitation, we all want to create and become a better community and a better world.

Yours truly

The General

(P.S Your uncle,)"

Danny sighed and put the letter in a box on top of the microwave. "Holly!" He shouted as he stared at a few naked Barbie dolls on the kitchen floor.

"I'll be right back, yeah dad?" Holly called from upstairs, Danny walked down the hallway and handed Holly her pay check, "Send Kelsey and Haley downstairs to pick up their Barbie dolls, now." 

Holly smiled, "Sure dad,"

Jeremy and Eric II ran into the living room and jumped onto the couch, "Hold on, no, let me change the channels!" Jeremy and Eric shouted at each other.

"Where's Lacey?" Asked Danny, Jeremy shrugged. "I think she's in her room."

Lacey was in her room, sitting on her bed writing many songs.

She stared at her arms and sighed, looking at all the scars from when she had cut herself.

Lacey's father leaned on the door frame, "What are you doing?" He asked. Lacey covered her arms quickly, "Nothing…"

Danny sat down next to her, "Really? Because it looked like something,"

Lacey just stared at him.

"Okay, Lacey, since you're the oldest I wanted to ask you a question. You know Dianna? The lady I see at the office every day?"

Lacey nodded, Danny went on, "Okay, well…she and I are thinking about going out."

His daughter raised an eyebrow, "Really? Did Jackson tell you?"

Danny looked at his daughter, "Tell me what?" Lacey shrugged, "I don't know, never mind."

------------------------------------NIGHT: BAR-----------------------------------

Danny, Nathan, Jackson and Ian walked into the local bar for a couple drinks. "Okay, who's going to drive home?" Asked Jackson, he turned around. He, Nathan and Ian pointed at Danny.

Danny looked at them, "What? Ya'll are going to get drunk and I have to drive? That's not fair!"

Jackson laughed, "I'm joking, so you wanted to say something?"

Danny took a seat at the counter, "One martini,"

Ian started to laugh, "Aw, c'mon Danny. Get a man's drink, martini's are for girls! Have a beer!"

Danny sighed, "Sorry, change the martini to a beer."

Jackson slapped his back, "Hey, Danny. C'mon, your thirty years old,"

Danny blushed, "I have a secret, I never ever drank before…"

The guys all stared at him, "What?"

"Well, I mean there as this one time before Emily got pregnant with the triplets, I took a sip of her wine cooler."

"Sissy…" Nathan muttered.

"So, you never had a real drink?" Asked Ian, "Jackson has a story, Jackson tell him!"

Jackson closed his eyes, "I don't want to talk about it,"

"Are you afraid?" Asked Nathan, Jackson shook his head, "No…fine! 15 years ago I snuck a whole can of beer and…I tried pot once, but I never did drugs again. It was horrible, I was so high…"

"Yeah, I know," Nathan said with a laugh, "Mel dumped you,"

"It was a mistake, I know!" Jackson defended.

Ian turned over to Danny, "So, do you think you're going to get married again? I mean, your still young."

Danny yawned, "I don't know, I don't want to get married. The fear of having more children you know,"

Jackson snickered, "Yeah, I think there's something wrong with you. Quintuplets and then triplets, I suggest you never have sex again…"

Ian glared at Jackson, "Hey, don't say that. Danny has the right to let his foot ball team grow, so Danny. Do _you _think you have plenty kids?"

Danny shrugged, "I'm not sure…"

Nathan spotted something in Danny's backpack, "Dude, what's that?" He asked as he grabbed a piece of folded paper.

Danny looked back, "Oh, that's nothing…just a letter from my uncle."

Ian snatched the letter and read it, "He wants you to join the Navy?"

Jackson pulled the letter away from Ian, "No way, I think you should go."

Danny tore away the letter from Jackson, "Are you high or something? I'm not joining; I have eight kids I need to take care of,"

"How much are you making a year, Danny? Not a lot," Ian said.

Nathan shook his head, "Just admit it Danny, your scraping!"

Jackson nodded, "Being in the Navy will make you a lot of money."

Danny looked at him, "How do you know?"

"Commonsense."

Danny scoffed, "Whatever, I'm not scraping!"

The three older guys looked at him, "Yeah…okay."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

(Okay, this chapter was really a guy chapter. A guys night out, I tried to add as much guy into it as I could. Please R&R.)


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Plumbing issues 

Lacey ran into the living room, "Dad! Dad! Dad!" She hollered. Danny looked at her with an annoyed look on his face, "What? Can't you see I'm watching the news?"

Lacey sat down next to him, adjusting her arm so it was comfortable. "Remember Ronald, he's in my math class." 

Danny looked up and tried to remember Ronald, "No…" He finally said. Lacey sighed, "Well he asked me out, he wants to take me to the movies. Is that okay?"

Danny laughed, "No, even though he's a nerd, he's still a pretty boy, so the answer is no."

Lacey shot up, "But dad! He's a nice guy!"

"That's what you said about Michael, and he almost got to the point of really hurting you and I'm not going to let that happen." Danny bent down and turned the TV off and walked into the kitchen, "The only boy I'll let you go out with Uncle Lex, or Uncle Jackson. But no boy that's your age,"

Lacey scowled, "You're no fair!"

Danny turned on the faucet; he turned around and faced Lacey. "I'm your father, it's as simple of that, and just because I have the name label 'Dad' I can do what ever I want. Thus includes, grounding, telling a child 'no', the choice for what to order for dinner, decisions on your education and the choice of whether or I not I should let my daughter date again."

Lacey opened her mouth, "But that's still not fair! You wouldn't be a dad if it wasn't for mom!"

"Hey, look on the bright side. I could have been a homosexual and chose to adopt with my lover!"

Lacey stomped her foot and ran back upstairs, Danny sighed and turned around. "Holy-" He turned off the faucet and stared at the green water swirling in the sink.

"Someone get me the phone please!" Danny shouted. He opened the sink cupboard and saw that the pipe was leaking, "Shoot,"

"And the phone book, get that too!"

Joe snuck into the kitchen, "Ewe! Why is the water green?"

Danny looked up, "Something's gone wrong in the sewage system,"

Joe stared at him, "Is that my fault?"

"Where's the phone and phone book, guys?"

Jeremy ran into the kitchen, "Here dad, what's wrong?"

Danny took the phone and phone book and looked at the pipes, "The sewage is screwed…"

Adam followed behind Jeremy, "Plumbing screwed again?"

Danny nodded, "Yeah."

The door bell rang; Danny had his head under the sink. "Someone get that!"

Holly ran downstairs screaming, "THE TOILET IS OVER FLOWING!" Danny sighed, he ran upstairs.

"CRAP!"

Jeremy opened the front door, "Hey Uncle Lex!" He greeted. 

"Ah!" The girls screamed in the kitchen, "DAD!"

Lex walked inside, "Whoa…"

The faucet exploded, water shot everywhere. Danny ran downstairs, his arms soaking wet.

"No, no, no!" Danny shouted. He ran into the kitchen and got underneath the sink, "Perfect, just perfect!"

Lex stepped over a puddle of water, "Listen, Danny, Jackson said that you weren't doing so well with finances and stuff…"

Danny shut the water off and sat on the floor, "Well Jackson's a liar…because I'm doing just fine."

Lex looked at the watery mess and hid a laugh, "Okay, Danny, but…this doesn't look fine."

Danny stood up, "Hey, it's just a little plumbing issue, it's no big deal. Everything will be just fine!"

The plumber showed up five minutes later, and after examining everything, he came to Danny.

"Okay, Mr. Henson," The plumber said. Danny stared at him, "Is this going to hurt my wallet?"

"Um…yes sir. The pipes are forty years old, rusted, screwed. The sewage, oh don't get me started with the sewage! You need new pipes, new plumbing, and new sewage. This is pretty costly,"

"Oh…" Danny mumbled, "I really can't afford this,"

"It's just as expensive as buying a new home, actually. I'm sorry, but this is how it is!"

The plumber handed him the bill, Danny gasped. "How the hell can you sleep at night?"

Lex looked over Danny's shoulder, "Holy crap!"

Danny looked at the bill again, this time it hurt worse than before. "I…I'll try to get you this money as soon as I can sir."

"Thank you, oh, and one more thing-don't turn on anything that is for water…or else your house will explode. Good day sir,"

Danny closed the front door and shoved the bill in the basket on top of the microwave; Lex put his hand on his shoulder. "Again…you were saying that you were fine?"

Danny knocked off Lex's hand and scowled, "Shut up…"


End file.
